Come Fly With Me
by IWrite4Olitz
Summary: Hi loves! I thought I'd dip into the canon pool. This is a one-shot set in season two, around the time of those swoon-worthy late night phone calls while Mellie was pregnant with Teddy. I took some creative license, because SO much of canon Scandal is just impossible in real life. Lol. Just wanted to try something different. I hope you'll enjoy. :)


_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away…_

 _Once I get you up there_

 _Where the air is rarefied_

 _We'll just glide_

 _Starry-eyed_

 _Once I get you up there_

 _I'll be holding you so near_

 _You may hear_

 _Angels cheer, 'cause we're together..._

* * *

"I need a secure line, please…"

Fitz loosened his tie and lifted his shoe-clad feet irreverently to their favorite position atop the resolute desk. He leaned back, listening to the phone ring once, twice, three times…

 _Come on, Livvie._

"What?"

He grinned. Even groggy and annoyed, she still had the most alluring voice. And after the day he'd had-hell, _any_ day-it's all he wanted to hear.

"Did you know this desk was made from a British ship?"

" _What?_ "

"I know," Fitz continued, as though completely unaware that it was the middle of the night. "It was built for exploration in the Arctic but the damn thing got stuck. They sent it back to Queen Victoria and she had part of it made into this desk. Gave it to Hayes in 1880. Incredible."

Olivia sighed, glancing at her alarm clock in disbelief. It was 12:37 am. He could _not_ be serious.

"I checked, and it's worth fifty-five hundred bucks. And I've got my _feet_ on it right now. My father would _die._ Well...if he weren't dead already…"

" _FITZ!"_

"I miss you."

"You have to stop calling me."

"Why are you doing this to us, Livvie? All you have to do is say the word and we'll be us again."

The longing in his voice twisted her stomach into a hard knot. Her heart thudded so heavily that remaining on her side became uncomfortable. She sighed again, moving to sit up against her pillows. He sounded so hopeful and idealistic and...naive. It irritated her.

"It's that simple, is it?"

"Yes."

"What about your pregnant wife?"

And just like that, she knocked the wind from his sails. His tone turned cold.

"I could go get her, let you ask her yourself since you two like plotting together. If it's a girl, we could honor you with her middle name."

Olivia gasped. "Asshole," she whispered, slamming the phone onto its receiver and crossing her arms over her heaving chest.

He wasn't wrong, and it made her delirious with anger. And hurt. Part of her had really hoped that he'd reject her plan to knock up the antichrist and save his presidency. And thoughts of him holding that woman, moving over her, inside of her…Well, she was his wife, after all.

Her body shook, feverish with jealousy and resentment. Images of Mellie's growing belly and glowing skin over the last few agonizing months flashed hot in her memory. The knot in her stomach rose to her throat and for a moment she thought she might puke. She swallowed, and then took several slow, deep breaths to calm herself, feeling her face flush with the effort to hold back tears.

And then the melodic chirping of her phone pierced through her self-loathing. Everything within her wanted to resist. To not pick up. But her will was weak and her heart was broken and she _needed_ to hear his voice again.

"I didn't mean it, Baby. I'm so sorry."

She didn't respond, but he could hear her staggered breaths.

"I feel sick from missing you," he said, his voice raw and raspy with emotion. He heard her choke back a sob and his heart twisted in his chest. But he kept going. "You've been kicking my ass the last few weeks, you know." Pride colored every word. "This place is a _zoo_ trying to recover from the sex scandals and fraud you've exposed. Four... _four_ members of the Senate. Cyrus wants your head."

Olivia's laugh ripped from her like a violent sneeze. Neither of them had expected it, but it eased the tension over the line and they sighed together. A full minute passed before Fitz spoke again.

"I watch the news every chance I get just to see your face. You're so beautiful, Livvie. So strong. It can't be easy seeing...things...the way they are now-"

"Fitz," she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut against images of a gestating Mellie crowding her mind again.

"It should have been you. I always want it to be you."

"Mr. President." Her voice shook from trying to contain her emotion. She couldn't take any more.

"I like when you call me that."

"Good, because that's the only appropriate way for me to address you from now on."

"Livvie."

"Olivia- _Miss Pope._ "

"I love you."

"Goodnight, Mr. President."

* * *

"Secure line, please…"

The line crackled and then cleared.

" _WHAT?"_

"I want to see you."

"Not possible."

"I'm going to Silicon Valley in two days for that Green Energy fundraiser. Mellie's hosting some children's events here-probably to convince people that she's nurturing-"

"Good for her."

"No one would suspect a fixer tagging along with the leader of the party that has consistently denied climate change."

Olivia sighed in exasperation, sending Quinn scuttling from her office with a glare. "You don't need me for that, and I have work to do here."

"Think about it."

"I won't."

"I love you."

 _Click._

* * *

"Secure line…"

Fitz waited. And waited. And waited. And then...

"Are you dying?"

He chuckled. "No."

"Is the state of the Republic in dire straits?"

"As usual."

"Are we headed into a third world war?"

"No, but it's only Thursday. Give it time."

He heard her slam something down and curse under her breath.

"Call me when it is, and _only_ if everyone else in your administration has been wiped out by some weapon of mass destruction that the rest of us somehow miraculously survived and I'm your last resort."

He chuckled again. "Livvie…"

"And even then, I'll only be of use if whatever monster we're up against can be bought."

He was laughing outright now. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"You're ridiculous."

"Yet, you keep answering my calls."

"Goodbye, Mr. President."

* * *

"Mr. President," Tom said in his discreet tone, handing the burner phone to Fitz.

Fitz slowed his speed to a jog and accepted the phone. He looked around, satisfied that Tom, Hal, two other SSAs and Mother Nature were the only things within earshot.

"Thanks, Tom."

The wall of a man offered an expressionless nod, and then jogged several paces ahead, effectively closing the circle he made around the President with the other SSAs.

Fitz flipped the phone open, pressing the familiar buttons from memory. It rang once, twice, three times…When she picked up, she didn't say anything, but her vexed sigh still brought a smile to his face.

"Hi, Beautiful."

She just grunted, refusing to even call him by his title. He stifled a laugh.

"Did you think about it?"

"No."

He grinned. She was such a liar. "Bring your swimsuit. There's a pool in the penthouse where I'm staying."

"You have a lot of nerve-"

"I miss your legs."

"I'm going to hang up."

"I never get to see them anymore, all those pantsuits," he lamented, undaunted by her threat. "I have to use my imagination."

"Do you want to know what I'm doing right now?" she asked, her voice dripping with seduction.

It was such a shocking departure from her tone over the last thirty-six hours that Fitz stumbled in his tracks. Blood shot straight to his extremities and he groaned with longing. He could hardly hear the birds singing around him over the pounding in his ears. His voice deepened to its lowest register in response.

"What's that, Livvie?"

" _Working._ Good _bye,_ Mr. President."

* * *

Olivia wanted to _scream._ Fitz's sex voice from his last call echoed in her mind for the rest of the day, flooding her every nerve-ending with tactile memory until she was squirming in her seat after 6:00 that evening. It wasn't fair, that tone. The one he used to make the most delicious threats before making good on _every_ one. It attacked her from every direction, and the weight of two years without feeling her flesh wrapped up in his came crushing down on her. It didn't take much, just firm pressure from her palm moving between her pants and her panties a few times, to send her shuddering out of her chair and onto her office floor in a trembling heap.

 _Fuck._ The tables had turned, and she knew it.

* * *

The sound of her incessantly chirping phone filled her apartment around 11:00 that night. Perhaps she _should_ pick up and scream...right into his ear.

She picked up on the last ring. And waited.

" _Baby,"_ he groaned, obviously at the end of his rope. _"I'm dying with wanting you."_

She was _done._ Her sigh was heavy and broken and desperate. " _Fitz…"_

"Say the word, Livvie."

"I'll call my father."

* * *

Being the beloved only child of the frightening enigma known as "Command" had its advantages. The head of the invisible organization known as B613 _loathed_ the President, but was enamored of his beautiful, powerful daughter. It was a twisted relationship, to be sure, but she was a good liar, and had long-ago convinced him that it was useful for them both to have the leader of the free world wrapped around her slender, manicured finger. It seemed to make him admire her more, but she tried not to think about that very often.

To request a full medical team and kitchen crew to replace the usual staff onboard Air Force One had been an easy thing. Highly trained assassins would take the place of the SSAs who weren't Tom and Hal, a few agents well-informed of the most covert intelligence operations would man the situation room, and Cyrus and Lauren were champions at this particular game of charades.

So at 10:28 pm the following night, an unmarked, heavily-armored car deposited Olivia onto the tarmac of Andrews Air Force Base. She ignored Cyrus's clipped tone...and the fact that he wanted her head. She ignored them all really, save Fitz.

Neither was sure how they contained themselves after they first laid eyes on each other again, but after so long pretending, lying, hiding, it was second-nature. The only indicator of their longing was found in their eyes which, thankfully, they only needed to keep in check until everyone else was buckled up in their respective sections of the aircraft.

Only at 11:00 pm, when the ambient noise of the plane's ascent to 35,000 feet covered the sound of their voices, were Fitz and Olivia comfortable saying anything other than "Hi."

He was already holding her hand in his lap, their fingers intertwined. She was so tense. He rubbed the pulse at her wrist with the fingers of his other hand. It had been _so_ long since he'd touched her like this-touched her at _all_ -that his eyes watered with emotion. She stared at him in silence, at war with her own feelings and not sure what to say. There was so _much_ to talk about that figuring out what to say first was overwhelming.

"Thank you," he said simply, hoarse with relief.

He knew her, and that her downcast eyes and radio silence were just her way of coping with what all of this meant. This wasn't just a rendezvous, and it was clear from the way he looked at her as they'd taken off that he wanted more. Much more. He wanted _everything_. So he let her come to terms with that for a few moments, gently stroking her arm as an agent stopped by their seats to let him know that they could move about when they were ready.

He felt her eyes on him a moment later, and when he turned to look at her he gasped, stopping all motion. The charade was officially over, and the openness of her features made his heart slam in his chest. Her eyes were great big, glassy pools of liquid brown, and her lips were parted in an effort to accommodate her labored breaths.

"Okay?" he murmured, watching her chest rise and fall. He was giving her an out, but they both knew she wouldn't take it.

"Okay," she whispered.

He released her fingers and unbuckled them both. And then he took her hand, neither of them saying another word, and led them back to his private quarters.

The quarters were small, like a modest hotel room. There was a bed, smaller than a queen but bigger than a double, on one side, a couch on the other, a table and some chairs. There was a bathroom with a shower tucked in one corner, and the shades were up, inviting the sky to look in on them as they came together for the first time in far too long.

Olivia's back was turned from the door, where Fitz was quietly clicking it shut. She was looking at everything and nothing, removing her blazer, kicking off her pumps. When she was still, she listened to him move...shedding his jacket and throwing it over a chair, removing his shoes...the clink of his watch-and his ring-as they hit the table. Every sound made her pulse move faster, her breaths come shorter, her legs less capable of holding her up.

And then he was behind her, his palms moving down the silken skin of her arms and over her tummy as he curved both of his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. An anguished sound slipped from her lips as he held on tight. She was engulfed in his frame as he gently rocked them, milking the simple contact for everything it was worth.

"I missed holding you the most," he said softly, and she relaxed into his embrace with a sigh, covering his arms with hers.

He moved her hair out of the way with one hand, pressing his face to her neck, his eyes closed, letting the sweet scent of her fill his nose and throat.

"I missed your smell," he whispered so that his breath tickled her behind her ear.

She moaned, her head falling back, exposing herself more. His palms smoothed over her tummy slowly, applying pressure back and forth, her abs contracting beneath his hands.

"I missed your taste," he said, his lips moving against her skin as he spoke.

She shuddered, feeling a rush of moisture down below, where it slipped from her folds and wet her panties. His words seemed to come from the back of his throat where the sound was deep and raspy and spoke directly to her clit. His lips had frozen against her neck, letting his confession drive her insane until she was shaking with anticipation and his arms were the only things holding her up.

She squeezed his forearms in silent provocation, and he dragged his open mouth along her throat to her jaw. Her lips were parted, and she was panting with the need to feel his tongue on her skin.

" _Fitz,"_ she cried out, too desperate to be embarrassed. "I want you to-"

Her words broke on a sob as his mouth closed over her earlobe, his tongue flicking her skin. And then he sucked her cheek as his hands crept beneath her tank top to give her breasts a gentle squeeze.

She gasped, arching her back, pushing into his hands for more pressure as his tongue swirled along her neck. He breathed over each kiss, heating and cooling her skin until she turned her face up, her eyes begging for more. He deliberately moved his gaze from her eyes to her lips and snaked his tongue out to lick her chin.

She was frozen, shaking from his teasing-from his thumbs rubbing her nipples, his arousal at her back, his lips pressing just beneath her full bottom lip. He was making her crazy, touching her but barely touching her with that smug look on his face. She sighed in frustration, and then suddenly, she arched her back further, pressing her ass hard against his erection as she licked his top lip.

His groan sounded more like a growl, and then the room blurred from her vision as he moved his hands from her breasts and spun her around. He kissed her hard and deep, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. His arms were wrapped around her, pressing her body tightly to him as he sucked on her tongue.

They couldn't breathe enough to moan, because every bit of air was drawn into their nostrils so that their kisses wouldn't be broken. They stayed like that for so many minutes, rubbing each other's backs up and down, Olivia on her toes so that their hips fit together _just_ right when they pressed into each other. Eventually, they were breathing too hard and needed to separate their mouths for quick gulps of air between sloppy kisses.

When even that was too much, she let her head fall to his shoulder as Fitz guided her hips with his hands on her ass.

" _Christ, Livvie,"_ he cried into her neck. "I don't know how I…" His voice broke and he kissed her chin again. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Don't...don't stop...Please don't stop."

He kissed her again...and again and again as he lifted her by her ass and rubbed her against him. Her brow creased and she gasped when his bulge rolled over her clit, where she needed friction the most. He swirled his hips hard and slow, concentrating on that spot until she gripped his shoulders, gasping and shaking, her toes curling against the floor.

" _God...Livvie_ ," Fitz murmured appreciatively, staring at her face as she came. "So beautiful. You're _so_ beautiful."

Her face was flushed with release, and her heart rate wasn't about to slow down with him looking at her like that, hugging her to his chest. His eyes shone with unbridled admiration for her. He was always so generous with it, so unashamed for her to see how desperately he loved her. Even as her body hummed with aftershocks, her need for him grew greater...her need to be utterly, thoroughly filled.

So when he moved to get down on his knees, she caught his face in her hands. "I can't... _Fitz..._ I can't wait."

He groaned at the longing in her eyes, at the way it made her voice quiver, and then she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed their way to the bed.

They quickly discarded their clothes, kissing blindly at newly exposed skin as they tumbled onto the bed. Fitz stretched out on his back, pulling Olivia over him easily with his hands hooked beneath her arms.

They cried out together as their naked bodies caressed for the first time in ages. It felt like months and months had been rewound, and they were back at their first time. Every touch was new, every sensation heightened as her breasts brushed the curling hairs of his chest, his hands slid up and down the smooth skin of her back, her hands tangled in his thick curls.

He was ravenous, lapping at her nipples before sucking each breast into his mouth. She brushed her thumbs over his ears, surging with wetness again at his agonized groans. She replaced her thumbs with her mouth and he jerked beneath her, squeezing her ass as his hips pressed up against her.

She dropped her head into the crook of his shoulder and moaned, taking a nip at his collar bone. And then she sat up, covering his hands with hers as he lifted her and rocked his hips. Her glutes were tight, her thighs tense from the effort of holding herself there, even with his help...but he was stroking her slit with the head of his cock...coating himself with her wetness, teasing tortured moans from them both.

Olivia leaned forward to kiss him, biting his lower lip as she lowered her hips slowly.

" _Ungh,"_ he gasped against her lips.

She repeated the move over and over slowly, letting him inside of her further each time, her walls closing around him until his first real thrust had them both shuddering with pleasure.

" _Jesus...Livvie…wait, please..."_

She stilled, though her muscles fluttered around him still, letting him pull her to him again. She kissed his chest, his neck, his jaw...His arms wrapped around her to hold her still as he took big, gulping breaths.

He knew that if she kept moving, if he gave himself over to her sweet, wet heat, it would be all over too fast, and they'd waited so long…

"Fitz, it's okay," she whispered, rocking her hips back and forth slowly. "I want you just as much. Your mouth on me, mine on you." She emphasized her words with a kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth. "But we have all night. All weekend…"

He let her sit up again, moaning helplessly as she rotated her hips. She pressed her hands to his abdomen as she rode him, her head falling back as he filled his hands with her...squeezing her breasts, gripping her thighs, holding fast to her wrists.

" _You feel...so good…"_ she whimpered, feeling the pressure mounting low in her belly.

She moved her fingers to her clit, circling quick and firm, but he grabbed her hand.

" _No,_ " he growled. " _Let me._ "

He flipped them over, not separating their bodies and they cried out again as he pulled from her a bit and then sank back into her. He lifted each of her legs over his shoulders until he was immersed in her, holding himself there again to catch his breath.

She rubbed his back softly, kissing his forehead, his nose, his shoulder.

"Look at me, Livvie," he said gently, tilting her head with his.

Her pupils were huge, her eyes black with desire, and all of it for him. She already knew what he'd say, and that he wanted her to know now before he lost control. She encouraged him with soft circles of her fingers on his spine.

"I love you."

And then cognizant Fitz was gone. He plunged into her...long, deep thrusts charging to quick and hard. He gave himself over to the madness, to her heat. And she was with him the entire time, clutching at his shoulders, whispering his name until she couldn't anymore and she trembled again, clenching around him...sucking him further into her warmth

" _Livvie!"_ he gasped, unable to speak, let alone yell-he could barely even breathe as his orgasm hit.

Wave after wave after wave washed over him as he poured into her, his hips thrusting more gently now through the aftershocks.

" _Jesus,_ " he whispered, sweat making the curls at his brow cling to his forehead.

He kissed her eyes, her little button nose, her pillow-soft lips, and then mapped her face with his lips.

She giggled, turning her face away.

" _FITZ!"_

He chuckled, sinking his hands beneath her hips for a playful squeeze. "Woman, you will be the death of me."

"I hope not," she cracked, looking into his eyes. "Though I have to say, I could die happy now. This was on my bucket list."

He lifted a brow at her, intrigued. "Out with it."

She giggled again. "I've always wanted to join the mile high club, but I'm glad I held out. This is _way_ better than some tiny outhouse in commercial."

His brows rose until her head fell back with the force of her laughter. Fitz bent his head and teased a nipple with his teeth, grinning as her back arched. "When have you _ever_ flown commercial?"

"Never, which is why it's a fantasy. Don't judge me."

"I'm not," he said, flipping them over again so that she lay on top of him. "How could I ever judge you?"

"We are both going to have to _beg_ our way into heaven some day."

"Yeah well, until then, we have some time," he said, squeezing her ass again and then trailing his hands along her thighs. "Did you bring a swimsuit?"

She grinned, her eyes narrowing in mischief. "No."


End file.
